


Silly Dwarf

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dwalin is a silly dwarf, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You find that Dwalin is a very silly dwarf.





	Silly Dwarf

You jump awake as you hear a crash, hand instantly clinging to the dagger under your pillow. Dwalin made sure you kept it there at all times, just in case. You turn to wake your husband, but he’s not there.

You sigh and throw the covers off of you and silently creep to the living room with your knife in hand.

When you get to the living room, you peek around the corner and laugh at the sight before you. Dwalin currently had half of his body through the window and you could see his bottom pop in and out of sight which means that he was currently hopping to get the rest of his body into the window.

He stops as he hears your laughter.

 _“Is there a reason you’re crawling through my window_?” you ask, leaning against the doorway.

“Our window. I left my key here and I didn’t want to wake you,” Dwalin says, pulling back and just leaning on the sill.

“Too late for that love,” you say, going to unlock the door. He stomps in and removes his coat to put it on the coat rack as you close the door.

“I’m sorry for waking you, lass,” Dwalin says, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing a kiss to your temple.

He hisses as he feels something poke him. You both look down and its then that you remember you still had the dagger in your hand.

“Oh, mahal, I’m sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?” you ask, instantly putting the dagger down. “I’m fine. It’s just a little poke. It didn’t break any skin or anything,” he chuckles.

You let out a sigh of relief and the both of you walk to your bedroom.

You light a lamp and he goes to the wardrobe.

You notice that he has rip in his tunic.

“Love, you realize your tunic is ripped, right?” you ask, climbing into the bed and sitting against the headboard.

“ _I can fix that_ ,” he grumbles, removing his clothes till he’s just in his underthings.

“Sure you can,” you scoff.

“I have a very diverse field of knowledge. Don’t doubt me, amralime,” Dwalin says, taking off his boots and moving under the covers.

He turns to his left and ends up wrapping the entire covers around him, making himself into a little cocoon and leaving you blanket less.

“ _Hey! Don’t do that! You can’t do that to me,_ ” you grumble, tugging on the blanket to get him to share.  He just rolls over again to face you and now there’s absolutely no blanket left for you to grab.

You huff, crossing your arms.

“ _The least you could do is not hog the blanket_ ,” you grumble and just gives you a shit eating grin before turning to lie on his back.

He looks absolutely ridiculous right now but he doesn’t give a damn.

“It was very cold today, lass. And I need to warm up,” he says and you glare at him.

“You know, I was warm before you got here but then you had to go and wake me up,” you reply and he chuckles closing his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t mind,” he mumbles.

“I didn’t say that,” you reply, poking his cheek. He doesn’t budge so you continue poking until he lets out a growl.

Dwalin moves to stop your hand, but he forgets that he is currently in a cocoon and the momentum makes him fall off the bed with a grunt. You laugh and crawl over to the other edge of the bed, resting on your belly with your chin in your palm.

Dwalin glares at you.

“Have a nice fall?” you ask cockily.

Dwalin growls and tries to unravel himself, but he can’t.

“Do you need any help?” you ask cheerfully.

“ _Oh bite me_ ,” he replies, wiggling again.

 _“Nothing would make me happier,”_ you say, sending him a wink.

He stops and narrows his eyes on you.

“ _Is this you trying to seduce me?_ ”

You shrug, “maybe.”

“Don’t tempt me lass,” he says and you really can’t take the threat seriously. Not with him curled up in a blanket.

“And what are you going to do about, Dwalin?” you ask.

“I’m going to make sure you are incapable of speech and won’t walk right for the next few days if you don't keep your mouth shut,” he growls.

“Well, t _hen come here and make me._ I don’t think I’d mind it one bit,” you say, before pulling back and leaning against the headboard. You smile to yourself as you hear shuffling and another grunt.

“Y/n?” he asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yes?”

“I need help.”

You laugh again, before going over to help your silly dwarf.


End file.
